Book 3 - Storm (Trilogi 'Sky')
by Rykuzha
Summary: First of all,read Book 1 - Rainbow (Trilogi 'Sky') and Book 2 - Light and Dark (Trilogi 'Sky') pretty please. UP! Ch.2 [Past! AoKaga - Current Relationship! AkaKaga]
1. Summary

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story © Riryzha

.

.

.

.

 _ **Review sebelumnya.**_

" _Haha,abaikan perkataan Shin-chan. Jadi dia benar-benar kabur?"_

 _._

" _Ini gawat Shin-chan. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu."_

 _._

" _Kau tenang saja Kazuna. Akashi pasti akan melakukan sesuatu."_

' _Meski aku mendekapmu dan mendekapmu_

 _._ _  
_ _Jika ada perasaan yang tak tersampaikan_ _  
_ _._

 _Aku akan meraih hatimu lagi dan lagi_

 _.  
_ _Aku mencari suaramu_ _  
_ _._

 _Jangan pisahkan jangan pisahkan_ _  
_ _._

 _Karena kita telah terhubung_ _  
_ _._

 _Rasa sakit itu tak bisa terungkapkan dengan kata-kata_ _  
_ _._

 _Dan sekarang aku akan menangkapmu_ _'_

 _._

 _Tidak ada yang bisa mengambil kebahagiaannya._

 _Tidak ada yang boleh._

 _Tidak ada yang boleh mengambil istri dan ibu dari anaknya._

 _Walau itu teman lamanya sendiri._


	2. Chapter 1

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story © Riryzha

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau masih bisa ku lihat..

Suaramu masih ku dengar..

Namun kenyataan ini, mengharukan...

Seseorang disana telah memilikimu

Aku kan berdosa bila merindukanmu

Oh mantan kekasihku...

Jangan kau lupakan aku...

Bila suatu saat nanti kau merindukanku...,

Datang... datang padaku"

"Jangan bermimpi… mana mungkin dia mau merindukan orang sepertimu."

Terdengar suara decit sol sepatu yang bergesekan dengan lantai.

"Heh,kau tidak tahu saja Taira sangat mencintaiku."Sahut seseorang diujung ruangan.

"Bangun tidur cuci muka sana! Dasar pemimpi."

"Tidak masalah selama aku bermimpi tentang Taira-ku."

"Dan hentikan permainan gitarmu! Suaramu sudah buruk begitu,ditambah petikan gitar yang tidak nyambung,dasar gila."Sahut si pemilik pita suara dengan nada nyaring ketika melihat lawan bicaranya hendak memetic senar gitar ditangannya.

"Seperti kau lebih baik saja,Bakazuki."

"Ahomine dekil."

"Sudahlah kalian berdua."Sebuah suara lain menginterupsi percakapan sebelumnya.

"Boss,bagaimana? Sudah terkirim pesannya?"Seseorang yang dipanggil Ahomine mendekati sosok yang baru saja datang tersebut.

"Tentu saja. Mereka sangat menyukainya."Orang tersebut duduk disalah satu box kayu yang berada diruangan tersebut.

"Lalu kapan kita akan memberi sambutan?"Orang yang dipanggil Bakazuki ikut duduk di box lainnya.

"Aku tidak sabar lagi…"

"Santai saja Aho!"Bakazuki memukul punggung Ahomine keras.

"Oi! Sakit,brengsek!"

"Ia benar. Santai saja. Masih ada waktu."

"Tapi tetap saja-"

"Benar-benar deh. Aku jadi mempertanyakan diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku mau bekerja sama denganmu?"Orang yang dipanggil boss menghela nafas.

"Bukannya kita punya tujuan yang saling berkaitan?"Ahomine menyeringai. 

* * *

Ohayou minna~

Maaf ya udah nunggu tapi updatenya cuma begini. Sengaja sih sebenarnya... hehe

And lagi ngerjain chapter yang sesungguhnya-maksudnya lebih panjang dari ini-

Dan belum lagi aku lagi ngebut yang lainnya :'( hueee

Terima kasih sudah mau bersabar dan mengerti /.\


	3. Chapter 2

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story © Riryzha

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Oyasumi oyasumi_

 _Mata ashita hanashitari nai koto mo aru kedo_

 _Sore wa itsuka yoru ga aketara_

 _Kyou wa yukkuri yume ni dakarete_

 _Hare no hi mo ame no hi mo kawarazu soko ni wa kimi ga ite_

 _Massugu ni nobiru michi dokomade ikeru ka waraiatta ne_

" _Ureshii" "kanashii" ikutsu no kao wo miseta ndarou_

 _Sunao ni nareta yo itsumo issho datta ne_

 _Oyasumi oyasumi_

 _Mata ashita hanashitari nai koto mo aru kedo_

 _Sore wa itsuka yoru ga aketara_

 _Kyou wa yasashii yume ni dakarete_

 _Kirakira hikaru omoide wa manten no hoshi ni kawatte iku_

 _Sayonara nante kowakunai sora ni utaeba nakanai yo_

 _Oyasumi oyasumi_

 _Arigatou wasurerarenai koto ga aru nda_

 _Kimi ga kureta sono egao ga_

 _Kono kokoro ni wa ima mo nokotte iru_

 _Oyasumi oyasumi_

 _Mata ashita hanashitari nai koto mo aru kedo_

 _Sore wa mata ne yoru ga aketara_

 _Kyou wa yukkuri yume ni dakarete_

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menyanyikan lagu itu untuk anak kita,Sei?"

"Aku tidak menyangka akan diintip istriku sendiri."

Walau Seijuurou tidak menghadap kearah Taira,tapi Taira yakin tersungging senyuman jahil diwajah pria dengan surai merah yang sedang melihat bayi cantik dengan surai yang sama tengah tertidur lelap. Botol dengan isi yang tinggal beberapa tetes tergeletak disamping sang bayi.

"Memang ada masalah? Kau kan suamiku. Lalu bagian mana yang kuintip kalau aku sudah melihat semua- ah~ lupakan. Aku mengantuk."Taira segera berbalik dari ruangan tersebut dan menutup pintu kamar miliknya dan suaminya terburu-buru.

"Malu karena perkataannya sendiri? Sungguh menggemaskan."Seijuurou terkekeh dan menyusul sang istri. Sebelum itu,ia mencium kening sang bayi dan meninggalkannya sendiri diruangan itu.

x

Suara derit pintu yang dibuka menandakan seseorang memasuki ruangan dengan banyak rak disana. Derap langkah terdengar melewati beberapa rak tinggi dan berhenti pada satu rak yang paling pendek. Tangan seputih susu itu terulur dan mengambil salah satu buku tipis yang diletakkan disana dan membawanya menuju satu sofa panjang didekat jendela yang terbuka. Menyebabkan sinar matahari dan semilir angin masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ditemani suara cicit burung yang hinggap dipohon samping jendela dan gesekan kertas,wanita dengan surai biru muda itu menikmati waktu membacanya yang diyakininya tidak akan bertahan lama.

"Tetsu-cchi!"

Benarkan. Tidak akan bertahan lama.

"Ada apa Ryouta-kun?"Ditutupnya buku tipis itu dan menatap laki-laki dengan surai kuning yang sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau disini? Tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu denganku?"Mata dengan warna cokelat cerah itu berair.

"Aku dan si kecil hanya ingin menghabiskan pagi ini dengan damai."Diusapnya perut yang sudah mulai membesar. Laki-laki disampingnya menaruh tangannya diatas tangan perempuan disampingnya dan ikut mengusap perutnya. Perut istrinya.

"Memangnya si kecil tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan papa? Padahal papa sedang dapat libur dua hari-ssu."

Ucapan laki-laki itu disahut dengan sebuah tendangan pelan dari dalam perut.

"Dia merespon-ssu!"

"Sepertinya dia senang mendengar suara papanya."Wanita itu tersenyum bahagia. Ia tengah bahagia. Setelah setahun yang lalu ia dilamar oleh laki-laki disampingnya,beberapa bulan kemudian mereka menikah dan sekarang mereka tengah dianugerahi anak yang dalam tiga bulan lagi dapat melihat dunia ini dengan kedua matanya sendiri.

"Artinya dia ingin bermain dengan papanya-ssu!"

"Aku tidak tahu bagian mana yang kau sebut 'bermain' dengan janin,Ryouta-kun."Wanita itu tertawa.

"Ah,benar-ssu."Kise Ryouta mengusap tengkuknya sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Mungkin yang kau maksud ingin mengajaknya berjalan-jalan."

"Baiklah! Saatnya keluarga kecil Kise berjalan-jalan!"Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Ryouta segera menggendong istrinya,Kise Tetsuna, dan membawanya keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu kalian disini."

"Aku juga tidak,nanodayo."

"Reuni~ Reuni~"

"Benar-benar reuni tak terduga-ssu!"

"Doumo."

"Sepertinya kita semua tanpa sadar sudah janjian acara keluarga."

"Hallo minna~"

"Apa kabar kalian semua?"

Keempat pasangan suami istri itu tidak sengaja bertemu disebuah pusat perbelanjaan di Tokyo. Lebih tepatnya didepan sebuah toko perlengkapan bayi.

"Minna,sebaiknya kita cari tempat mengobrol dulu."

Ujar Taira yang sedang menggendong Seira. Bayi montok menggemaskan itu memandangi wajah-wajah dihadapannya dengan tatapan penasaran. Orang dewasa dihadapannya pun membalas tatapan bayi itu dengan sebuah senyum. _Like father like daughter_. Masih bayi saja sudah dipenuhi rasa ingin tahu yang kuat. Bagaimana kalau sudah besar nanti?

"Mau aku gantikan menggendong Seira?"

"Tidak usah Sei."

"Baiklah. Ayo. Kita lanjutkan acara reuni mendadak ini ditempat lain."Tangan Seijuurou merangkul Taira dan menuntunnya dan yang lainnya kesebuah kafe dengan nuansa klasik dipusat perbelanjaan itu.

Kedelapan orang dewasa itu duduk dengan posisi melingkar. Sedangkan satu-satunya bayi disana tengah dalam pangkuan ayahnya. Bayi itu sedang memainkan kancing kemeja ayahnya sementara sang ayah hanya memperhatikan sambil sesekali mengusap surai dengan warna yang sama seperti miliknya itu dengan gemas. Ia tidak peduli dengan percakapan yang terjadi dihadapannya. Toh ia tahu semua hal yang dibahas itu tidak jauh dari topik yang selalu sama. Aomine dan berita kaburnya ia dari rumah sakit milik keluarga Midorima.

"Sei… Biar aku saja yang memangku Seira. Dia cukup berat kan. Pasti kau merasa pegal memangkunya sedaritadi."Taira mengangkat bayi menggemaskan itu dan meletakkannya dipangkuannya.

"Tidak masalah,sayang. Kau yang harusnya bersantai. Hari ini kan kita keluar agar kau tidak merasa bosan d irumah."Seijuurou mencubit pipi gempal anaknya dan mendapat hadiah berupa gigitan cukup keras dengan bonus air liur dari sang empunya pipi.

"Kalau begitu harusnya kau mengijinkanku-"

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak."Taira memanyunkan bibirnya lalu membuang muka. Dengan sengaja ia mengabaikan pria disampingnya dan melanjutkan percakapan dengan yang lain. Sementara bayi dipangkuannya memandang ayah ibunya secara bergantian. Mata merah yang persis seperti milik ibunya itu menatap intens sang ayah ketika mendapati ayahnya menatap balik dirinya sambil tersenyum.

"Sepertinya ibumu sedang merajuk."

Seira kecil tidak mengerti apapun kalimat yang dilontarkan ayah tercintanya. Tapi ia tahu bahwa ia bisa melakukan sesuatu sesuai kemampuannya. Setelah beberapa detik saling tatap, Seira memutuskan kontak mata lebih dulu. Lalu dengan mantap bayi montok itu menepuk kedua tangannya. Membuat para manusia dewasa di meja itu memusatkan perhatian padanya.

"Ada apa sayang?"Taira mengangkat Seira sehingga wajah Seira sejajar dengan wajahnya.

"Baaa ma wa waaa."Seira mengusap pipi Taira dengan kedua tangannya dan mencium kening sang Ibu. Menyebabkan para wanita dan satu orang pria di meja itu memekik gemas. Taira kemudian membenamkan wajahnya ke perut buncit Seira dan menciuminya. Membuat Seira tertawa riang. Setelah itu Seira kecil menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah sang Ayah dan menjulurkan lidah. Menerbangkan saliva yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Seira 1 – 0 Seijuurou

"Aww, Seira-cchi menggemaskan sekali!"Tubuh kecilnya tiba-tiba saja melayang di udara. Oh. Paman dengan surai kuning ternyata yang mengangkatnya lalu kemudian membekapnya diantara dua lengannya dengan otot yang tidak terlalu besar maupun kecil.

"Aku juga mau menggendong keponakanku."Tatsuya memberengut.

"Tatsu-nee… Dimana si kembar? Mengapa kau tidak membawanya?"

"Akane-san dan Juura-san sedang ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan cucu kesayangannya."Mereka adalah kedua orang tua Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Sayang sekali! Padahal aku ingin melihat siapa yang akan Seira sukai. Jun atau Takuto."

"Jangan bercanda,Kazuna. Seira baru berumur 8 bulan dan si kembar bahkan belum mencapai usia 2 tahun."

"Bilang saja Mido-chin ingin Jun atau Takuto juga memilih Shina-chin."

"Begitukah,Shin-chan?"Kazuna menggoda Midorima Shintarou yang memerah.

"Apa yang k-kau bicarakan? Shina baru berumur 1 tahun,BaKazuna."

"Mou,tidak bisa begitu! Nanti begitu anakku lahir,ia yang akan jadi rebutan dari kakak-kakaknya-ssu! Benar kan Tetsu-cchi?"Muncul binar pengharapan dimata Kise Ryouta.

"Kita lihat saja nanti,Ryouta-kun."

Akashi Seijuurou hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang tidak pernah berubah walau sudah memiliki anak. Bahkan istrinya sendiri semakin hari semakin menggemaskan. Membuat dirinya ingin sekali melempar wanita yang dicintainya ke atas kasur,lalu- oke,ratingnya sudah berubah jadi dewasa dibagian ini. Didekapnya wanita disampingnya penuh mesra. Taira membalas pelukan suaminya dengan mengusap lengan yang berada diperutnya. Seira kecil memperhatikan paman dan bibinya yang sedang berbicara dari balik lengan orang yang masih memeluknya tersebut penuh perhatian. Kemudian mata bulatnya menangkap gambar kedua orang tuanya yang sedang berpelukan. Membuat Seira kecil tertawa pelan sambil menggelengkan kepala.

x

Anak rambutnya terbang diterpa angin. Matanya yang berwarna cerah memandang langit sore. Sambil merapatkan jaket tebal yang membungkus tubuh rampingnya,ia duduk di tepian balkon rumah. Menikmati angin yang walaupun dingin,setidaknya dapat menentramkan hatinya.

"Dai-chan… Kau ada dimana?"

Bisiknya bersamaan dengan terpaan angin.

"Satsuki."

Gadis dengan mata berwarna merah muda itu menengok ke sumber suara.

"Shuzo-senpai."

Sosok yang di panggil tersebut menampakkan dirinya dari balik tirai. Rambut hitam legam dan mata berwarna abu-abu dengan pupil hitam. Ia mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang yang dikancing dengan rapi serta celana jeans. Ditangannya terdapat dua gelas cokelat hangat dengan aroma yang menggoda.

"Sudah ku bilang kau tidak perlu memanggilku senpai."

"Ahaha, _gomenne_. Sepertinya sudah jadi kebiasaan sejak _Junior High_."Momoi Satsuki menggeser duduknya. Memberikan Nijimura Shuzo tempat untuk duduk.

"Menikmati suasana senja?"Nijimura Shuzo memberikan satu gelas untuk Momoi.

"Mhmm."Angguknya sambil menenggak perlahan cokelat hangat dari gelas ditangannya.

"Kebiasaan."Perlahan,Nijimura mengusap cokelat yang menempel disudut bibir Momoi. Membuat rona merah menjalar di pipi Momoi.

"A-ano,Shuzo-kun…"

"Mhmm?"Nijimura Shuzo mengisyaratkan Momoi untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau sudah dapat kabar tentang Dai-chan dan lainnya? Ah,maksudku…"

"Tidak apa,Satsuki. Aku mengerti. Yang lainnya baik-baik saja dengan keluarga kecil mereka. Dan aku belum mendapat informasi terbaru mengenai lokasi Aomine Daiki saat ini. Tapi bisa dipastikan ia tidak sendirian."

"A-ah,souka…"

Nijimura meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong diatas meja yang berada disamping tempat mereka duduk kemudian menggenggam tangan Momoi yang tengah memegang erat gelas berisi cokelat yang mulai dingin.

"Bersabarlah. Kita pasti bisa membebaskan Aomine dari jeratan tipu daya dan halusinasi yang diberikan wanita itu kepadanya."

"Maafkan aku Shuzo-kun. Seharusnya aku tidak mengkhawatirkan laki-laki lain. Tapi…"Momoi menggigit bibirnya pelan.

"Aku mengerti Satsuki. Aomine Daiki sudah menjadi bagian cerita dari sejak kau lahir,bukan? Walau dulu kau menyukainya,tapi sekarang kau sudah menganggapnya seperti saudara sendiri. Aku tidak cemburu. Tenang saja."Nijimura Shuzo membelai surai merah muda Momoi dengan perlahan.

"Aku… hiks…"Momoi membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang milik Nijimura yang tertutup kemeja biru muda. Sementara Nijimura masih membelai rambut Momoi.

"Kenapa menangis? Aku sudah bilang aku baik-baik saja."

"Hiks,tapi tetap saja rasanya aku berlaku tidak adil pada Shuzo-kun."

"Daripada kau memikirkan hal itu,sebaiknya kau mulai mengatur jadwal latihan untuk anak didikmu."

"Ahaha,hiks… Kau benar."Momoi melepaskan diri dari dekapan Nijimura sambil menghapus jejak air mata diwajahnya.

"Begitu lebih baik. Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke dalam. Udara semakin dingin di luar sini."

Momoi berdiri sambil membawa gelas-gelas sementara Nijimura yang sudah lebih dulu berdiri merangkulnya seraya berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan bersama-sama. Ditutupnya jendela rapat-rapat kemudian menutupinya dengan tirai berwarna cokelat keemasan.


End file.
